Pirates of the Caribbean: Journey on the Sea
by piritesslass
Summary: Diane Fairweather has the perfect life, until her husband goes missing. She runs away, Will and Jack follow and everyone gets in a mix. Fun, excitement, love, dispare - i am pretty sure it is all there! Please read and review and above all ENJOY!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter One – A Sad Beginning

Diane Fairweather believed that to live a happy life you had to have a wonderful, hard working husband who belonged to the navy, three children who all were educated, a large, white, Victorian house in the upper-states of London, the finest dress, a hand-maiden and have a high rank in society. Diane had successfully achieved most of these things. However, instead of her large white Victorian house in the upper-states of London, she had a large white and blue mansion in Port Royal, one of the many English governed ports in the Caribbean. She didn't deny that she wasn't happy with her life; she was very satisfied with it in fact. The Fairweather's, were high on the social ladder and were rolling in money. However, sometimes she wished she could have more.

"My husband? Captain Philip Fairweather. Did I mention that he was a Captain? A very high ranking in the navy apparently, he works very closely with Commodore Norrington – I am sure that you have heard of the Commodore. He basically runs this establishment. So because my husband works closely with him we are invited to all the fashionable parties and are quite close to the Governor. Did you know that we get invited to the Governor's house for tea occasionally?" Lady Diane sat facing Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, with pride. She was attired in her Sunday best – a long lavender coloured dress with flower embroidery over the skirt. Her auburn hair was curled and taken off her face. Around her neck she wore a single silver cross and little silver earrings in her ears. She sat bolt upright resting a white teacup in the palm of her delicate white hands. She sat opposite Elizabeth who was bouncing her child, Mary, on her knee. She wore a simple white gown and had her hair fall around her face. The two women were sitting out in the sunroom of Diane's house on white armchairs with gold painted frames. The large room looked over the garden of Diane's estate and then onto the water.

"Is that so?" said Elizabeth smiling. She was quite fond of Diane, even if she was quite critical and thought very highly of herself. She patiently listened to Diane tell her about her husband and perfect life for about the hundredth time.

"Yes it is. Rosemary," Diane called looking back into the house. A small handmaid appeared in the doorway – she was very pretty with dark hair pulled under a white cap letting her golden brown face be exposed. She was wearing a very simple light blue dress that all the servants in Diane's house wore. She wiped her hands on her white apron and smiled at Diane and Elizabeth.

"Yes, m'lady," she said obediently.

"Rosemary, can you please fetch me my little red book? It is on my dresser," Rosemary quickly darted away, "She is such a lovely girl, sometimes I let her wear my own clothing, Philip and I even let her sit on our pew at church. She even wears my dresses to church – however she doesn't quite fit into them. She is such a small creature," said Diane fondly.

"Where is Philip?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh he was called out to serve. I am frightfully worried about him though; he has been gone for a month. He usually stays here to protect the port," she said looking at her hands. Elizabeth lent over and patted Diane's arm gently, smiling warmly at her. Mary looked at her mother and made a gleeful squeal, Elizabeth looked at her daughter and smiled bobbing her up and down on her knee.

"I am sure he will be home soon. My Will has gone for a while too," she said.

"Really? Where did he go?" Diane asked, it was fascinating at how much William Turner was away; I mean he was just a blacksmith.

"Oh he has gone to visit an old friend," Elizabeth said. She would never tell whom though. Will wasn't just visiting an old friend he was pirating with an old friend. Captain Jack Sparrow had once again come and taken Will away claiming that without his help Jack was endanger. Elizabeth knew it was complete bullocks and that Will just wanted adventure on the sea. Pirate was in his blood, but sometimes Elizabeth wished that she could go too.

"I do hope that he will be home soon, for your sake. Leaving you at home alone with such a young child," said Diane appalled.

"Oh I have plenty of company in the house," she said cheerfully. Rosemary stood at the door and coughed attracting Diane's attention.

"There you are Rosemary," Diane said as Rosemary brought the little red book over to Diane. 'Thank you,"

"This also came m'lady," she said handing Diane a piece of parchment. Diane's delicate grey eyes darted over the parchment and a look of worry came across her face. Tears began to well in her eyes. She dropped the parchment and looked at Elizabeth who had a worried look on her face.

"Philip is missing," she said her voice shaking. Rosemary immediately dropped down to the floor and wrapped her arms around Diane like and automatic reaction. Diane straightened up and dried the tears – she would let no one see her cry. She released herself from Rosemary's grasped and walked over to the corner of the sunroom and looked out the window then dropped to the ground her face in her hands. Swiftly Elizabeth raced to her side and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Rosemary also dashed to her side and began stroking her back. Diane cried and cried.

Elizabeth ended up staying that night with Diane. She got supplies brought over form her own manor to get her through the night. She, however, said that in the morning she would have to leave to meet Will at the dock but assured Diane she would come back.

"You promise you will come back? I can't have you leaving me too," she pleaded tears streaming down her face. Elizabeth just smiled warmly and said:

"I promise on my mother's grave that I will come back to you," she said putting her arm around Diane as the two sat on the large bed in their nightgowns. Elizabeth stayed up all night comforting Diane – she was hysterical. In the morning when the two awoke Diane was quiet and didn't cry anymore but looked frightfully depressed. She hardly ate or spoke at breakfast despite Rosemary and Elizabeth's attempts.

"You must eat something m'lady, or you will become frightfully thin and sick. And I for one would not like you to become either," said Rosemary with worry in her voice as she knelt beside Diane at the breakfast table.

"Please eat something Diane, listen to Rosemary and me – we are you friend's and want the best for you," said Elizabeth facing Diane who just looked into space. Tears welled in Rosemary's eyes. Diane looked down at her faithful handmaid, she was so pretty, she was filled with such emotion that Diane began to eat, very little but something.

It came time for Elizabeth to leave and she left very slowly. She was very reluctant to leave Diane alone and made Rosemary promise to stay with her until she got back. Elizabeth climbed into the carriage with Mary cradled in her arms. She looked out the window at her friend standing at the entrance in a dark blue dress. The carriage began to pull away from the house and down the main street.

Will's ship was being unloaded when Elizabeth arrived at the dock. Elizabeth called out to the men asking where she could find her husband when he came up behind her and squeezed her sides.

"Will! Don't do that!" she said laughing and turning around to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips then took his daughter out of Elizabeth's hands and hugged and kissed her gently.

"Oh how I did miss you both, my girls," he said smiling at Elizabeth. "How are you both?" he asked at the two began to walked towards the town.

"We are well, we are well. Mary is beginning to form words I think, which I am very proud of. Father is quite well too he is having a party tonight which we both must be present at," Will groaned at this remark, Elizabeth whacked him playfully on the shoulder, "You will be glad to know that I turned down tea at the Norrington's. I also bought some new dresses and got some more curtain's ordered for the study,"

"I don't understand why we need them – I mean do we actually use the study?" he asked throwing Mary up in the air and catching her again.

"I do. And when Mary gets older she will use it too, some people are educated Will," that stung him hard, "Oh sweetheart I didn't mean it like that, I am sorry, really," she said pleading as she placed her slender hand on his brown arm. He shrugged it off and turned to smile at Elizabeth, he was very handsome when he smiled. Then a very solemn look came across her face, "You know Philip Fairweather – Diane's husband?"

"Yes," he said pretending his daughter was and aeroplane making her laugh gleefully.

"Well, he has gone missing," she said stopping and looking at her love.

"What?" he said turning to her and holding his daughter still.

"He went missing and Diane is in a terrible state. We found out yesterday when I was at her estate for tea. Mary and I ended up staying the night there. I am actually going back because she is still very shaken," Elizabeth said clasping her hands.

"Oh dear, the poor thing – I could go out looking for him. Jack wouldn't mind going on another adventure," he said his eyes lighting up. Elizabeth shook her head as they started walking.

"No, for starters he is a navy officer, Jack and navy men don't work and I don't want to loose you," she said placing her arm around his waist. The two walked up to the town. They hailed a carriage and went back to their manor. Elizabeth soon left Mary in Will's care and made her way back to Diane's. She had begun crying again.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter two – Lady for a night

Diane was moving very slowly the whole day. She too had merited an invitation to the Governor's party, however she was becoming more and more reluctant to go. Rosemary had her evening gown laid out and all her accessories ready now all she needed was to get Diane into them.

"Please m'lady, it is imperative that you attend," Rosemary said placing the tea tray on the table out in the sunroom standing beside her mistress. Elizabeth sat opposite Diane and watched her tentatively as she sipped her tea. Diane didn't respond but poured herself some more tea with shaking hands. Rosemary rushed and took the tea cup out of Diane's hands and poured the tea for her, she could see a spill happening, "Please m'lady," she pleaded again. Diane just drank her tea and looked out over the ocean.

"That is where they lost my Philip, on that ocean," she said tears in her throat, Elizabeth watched her curiously, Rosemary stayed behind Diane's chair, "That is where I will find him," Elizabeth shook her head and placed her hand on Diane's arm.

"No you can't go you must stay here – you could be circling the ocean for years before you find him," she said placing her teacup on the table and moved both hand onto Diane's arm as if holding her down.

"Then I will circle the ocean's forever, I must find my husband," she said her voice shaking as she dropped her teacup on the floor standing up. Elizabeth rose too and held Diane's shoulders. She was trying to make her way to the door but Elizabeth was holding her back.

"Listen to me Diane you have to stay strong and stay here, you can't go chasing after him with no way of tracking him down. Think! Do you even know where he came up missing? No you don't, you will just be putting yourself in danger! We can think this through and work out a safe way to try and find your husband. Ok?" she said trying to calm Diane down, Rosemary just stood facing the two women with a worried look on her face. Slowly Diane nodded. Elizabeth embraced her and lead her to her dressing room, Rosemary close behind, "Now we must get you ready for the party tonight, ok?" she felt like she was talking to a child. Diane nodded.

The party was not for a few hours but it would take Diane that long to get ready. Rosemary was getting worried because it took at least three hours to get Diane completely ready and then another half and hour to get her up to the Governor's house. The party started and six o'clock and it was now three-thirty. Rosemary was rushing around making sure that everything was ready for a fast and efficient change whilst Diane was having a bath. Elizabeth stood behind the bath screen keeping Diane company; she was trying to distract Diane from the fact that her husband was missing so they talked about an all manner of things. Light small talk.

Rosemary raced back and pulled Diane out of the bath and began getting her ready. She was going to wear a lovely dark blue dress with a relatively low neckline, which was laced with well, lace. Rosemary called in the kitchen hand, Esmerelda to help with Diane's corset. Elizabeth looked on with amusement as she thought sorry for Diane. Elizabeth had given up on corsets as she would rather breath than look fashionable.

Rosemary pulled all of Diane's hair off her face and piled it on top of her head pinning it in place. Diane's cross was removed and replaced with pearls she also wore matching earrings and a matching bracelet. It took a good half and hour to do Diane's make-up. Her face was powdered and her lips reddened. Her eye's laden with colour and her cheeks brushed with blush.

Five thirty came around and Rosemary fell into a chair admiring her mistress who stood perfect – like a doll before her. 'I did it, I did it,' she thought to her self. She exhaled then pushed herself out of her chair and ran out of the room; Elizabeth followed her with her eyes. She soon darted back in puffing slightly.

"Your carriage will be ready momentarily m'lady," she said straightening up. Diane smiled weakly at Rosemary then walked over to her.

"Well hurry up, you must get ready," she said gently. A look of absolute confusion came across Rosemary's pretty little face.

"I am afraid I do not understand m'lady," she said shaking her head.

"The invitation takes two people, so a want you to accompany me in the place…" she drew a deep breath shaking, "my husband." Rosemary shook her head, "I will not take no for an answer Rosemary. Go put your best dress on and meet me in the hall. Go," she said shooing Rosemary out the door. She raced away to get herself ready. There was only one dress that she thought appropriate for an outing such as this.

Elizabeth had raced away to get ready for the party herself and Diane was left standing alone in the hall. She was thinking her plan over and over in her mind and the more she thought about it seemed more enticing. Suddenly her train of thought was broken when Rosemary made her way up from the servant's quarters below the house. She wore a pale pink dress with a very low neckline. The sleeves puffed out slightly and came down to her elbows and were tight at the bottom then flared out slightly with lace underneath. The bodice was tight and the middle breastplate had delicate embroidery covering it all. They were little lilies that were dense on the breastplate and under-fold of the dress and sparse over the skirt and rest of the bodice. She wore a pair of little white gloves and her small purse was attached to a sash around her waist. She wore a ridiculous pair of black servant shoes that were sooty but not obvious underneath her dress. Her hair was neatly pulled back off her face but half out and half up. She wore no make up and only a single silver cross around her neck. She looked very beautiful. Diane was quite jealous. Thankfully her husband wasn't there to see Rosemary. She was the same age as Diane and would have been very tempting.

"Oh Rosemary! You look divine!" Diane said happily – an emotion she hadn't expressed for a while. Rosemary went bright red and looked down as she stood at her mistress's feet. "Come now my dear we have a party to get too," she said extending her arm. Rosemary hesitantly accepted the invitation making Diane smile.

As the two drove up to the house in their carriage Diane turned to Rosemary, "Now I think is would be a good idea for you to go by a different name, just because people know my handmaid is Rosemary and perhaps it is better for you to pretend that you are my cousin or something, ok?" Rosemary nodded, "What name do you want?" Rosemary pondered this question then gave her mother's name, Sophie. "Alright then," Diane said as the carriage pulled up at the Governor's house. They gave their names to Trevor the doorman then walked in.

The party was a success. The women looked stunning and the men looked charming. Many young bachelors had asked Rosemary to dance, even some married men too much to the anger of their wives. Many of the women looked on her with intrigue; she wore such out of fashion clothing and had the attention of most of the men at the party. She also wore no make up at all. Rosemary was the talk between women throughout the party.

The whole atmosphere of the party mystified Rosemary; she had never been to one as a guest before. Only played her part as the dutiful servant at parties Diane held but she never imagined something so magical as this party. Hot and tired from all the dancing Rosemary retreated to the balcony and looked back inside trying to find her mistress. She was nowhere to be seen, obviously off somewhere with Elizabeth chatting or maybe someone else. She did not concern her self too greatly with it and decided to have a break and then go look for her.

She turned away from the party and out over the town. All the lights in streets had been lit and little fireflies lit up the area and the sounds of frogs and cicadas could be heard amidst the noise of the party. A slight breeze blew and caused Rosemary's hair to blow gently in the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She could very easily live this life. When she opened her eyes she looked below her. There was a group of men below her dressed in servant attire drinking what looked like rum or some other type of grog. A loud shout could be heard from somewhere below and the men left leaving one man. Rosemary couldn't quite see his face but he looked very handsome from where she was.

"Hello down there," she called out. The man looked up at her. She was right he was very handsome. He had curly black hair that was tied back into a very small ponytail at the bottom of his head. He had big cinnamon coloured eyes and a small moustache growing. He had a golden brown complexion and his thin mouth curled into a handsome smile.

"Hello up there," he said in a warm voice that made Rosemary tremble slightly.

"I very fine party, don't you agree?" she said sweetly trying to sound as proper as she could.

"A very fine one m'lady," she broke out into a big grin and her hazel eye's lighting up. "What are you doing talking to a servant like me? I am sure that there are many men in there that would love to speak to a beauty like you," she blushed violently.

"I needed some air, and wanted to speak to someone more – down to earth, than some of the young men in there," she said smiling then she began to head to the stairs that lead down to where the young man was, "Someone who will not talk about how much his horse went for in England because it is so very far away. A man who will not talk about how much money he made this week or how many pirate ships the navy killed insulting pirates in a way that I find very offending," what was she on about?

"You a fan of pirates?" the man said following her to the stairs.

"Not in their deeds, but in their friendliness and humour. I believe that they should be treated not as animals but as people, they should be forgiven for their sins and be retaught you could say so they behave appropriately," she said reaching the stairs.

"That would be very hard m'lady, you can't change a person's nature," he said as she proceeded down the stairs, "And who do you propose lead these once wicked men into a life of good?" he asked putting his hands behind is back in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Rosemary thought about it, "Me – I will do it! Of course I will get others to help me. I will set up a school to teach them," she said smiling coming face to face with the young man. He smiled and looked down at her gloved hands. He lifted one up and gently pulled the glove off. Rosemary suddenly gave a worried look on her face. Her hand was rough and her nails were dirty – they were servants hands. The man looked on them with interest.

"It looks to me, lady, that you are a handmaid," Rosemary nodded guiltly. He brough it up to his lips and kissed it gently smiling, "You are a very lucky handmaid to have a mistress who will take you to parties with her. My name is Robert. I am here with my master, Thomas Croswait –perhaps you danced with him?"

"I do remember dancing with a man called Thomas, he was giving me a look that made me very uncomfortable," she said as a shiver went up her spine.

"Yes he has that effect on women, be careful he is looking for a wife," he said with a hearty laugh, "I didn't catch your name,"

"Rosemary. I am here with Lady Diane Fairweather," she said curtsying.

"Well Rosemary it has been a pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature. But I fear that I must depart, perhaps our paths may cross again some time in the future," he bowed, and she curtsied, "Nice shoes by the way," mentally Rosemary slapped herself across the face. She blushed once again. He kissed her hand again and walked away watching her as he left. He spoke like such a gentlemen, he spoke better than some of the men inside. She walked slowly back inside thinking about Robert. She saw Elizabeth and Will out of the corner of her eye talking to the Governor and approached them.

"R-Sophie, you look lovely darling," Elizabeth exclaimed as Rosemary came over. Elizabeth lightly kissed both cheeks and smiled at her. "Sophie, this is my father Governor Swann," she curtsied and he picked up her hand (glove replaced) and kissed her little white gloves lightly. She blushed slightly and was carefully not to draw her hand back too suddenly. "And this is Commodore Norrington and his wife Elaine," she said introducing Rosemary to the man that had sent her master away. She smiled kindly and curtsied at both of them then turned to Elizabeth.

"Have you seen lady Diane?" she asked trying to sound as polished as she could.

"No I am afraid I haven't, have you Will?" she asked looking up at her husband.

"No I haven't. As Trevor; the doorman," he added answering Rosemary's confused look, "may know so I suggest you ask him," Rosemary looked at Will and laughed inside. He looked very uncomfortable done up in his best attire and a party such as this. He felt like nothing more than a servant.

"Oh I do believe that I saw her leave that party, not long ago. She looked very tired. Oh the poor woman lost her husband you know. She seems so lost with out him. My remedy is to stay away from people from a while, learn to accept the fact that her husband has gone and then come back out into society. She just isn't in a fit state. And I believe she is a very young woman – only in her late twenties, twenty-five? Is that right? Not much older than you Elizabeth. You and Will are only twenty-three? Twenty-three, she is twenty-three. So she has plenty of life before her. She can find another husband; she is very pretty too so it wouldn't be too hard. Aren't there some men in your regiment who are looking for wives?" Elaine asked her husband. She was a woman in the late thirties. Close in age to the Commodore with wrinkles beginning to form around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. She had dimming grey eyes and chestnut brown hair with signs of greying. She wore a deep purple dress and emeralds in her ears and around her neck and wrists. She was a very critical woman who stood tall next to her husband and laughed at her own humour. She stood there sipping on her red wine careless of the fact that she was basically insulting a dead man's wife.

Elizabeth just smiled, a fake smile at her, "I am sure she is fine Sophie. We can take you home we will be leaving soon anyway," she said looking at Rosemary.

"Oh but why, the night is young! It isn't even nine o'clock yet," said Elaine looking at the couple.

"We have a child at home and things to do early in the morning," said Will cringing, he hated everything about upper-class society. Especially the Norrington's. Elaine didn't persist the subject further, she was quite cut in fact because James and she had been married for longer the Will and Elizabeth (they had been married for three years and Will and Elizabeth only for two) and they had a child.

"It is alright I shall make my own way home," said Rosemary curtly. She curtsied to everyone and made her way to the door. As Will suggested she check with Trevor the doorman to see if Diane had left. He assured her she had. Rosemary walked home thankfully she was wearing her comfortable work shoes, even if they did embarrass her. It took her a good forty-five minutes to get home from the Governor's house. When she arrived home she checked on Diane quickly who was sleeping in her bed. Tired and very worn out from playing Lady for the night Rosemary headed straight for bed and not a moment after she placed her head on her pillow she was asleep, thinking fondly of Robert. She didn't even notice someone creeping out of the house during the night.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter three – The beginning

'Nosebleed Inn' was the dirtiest, most dangerous inn in all of Port Royal. No one respectable even came in a ten-meter radius of it. It was situated on the outskirts of the harbour on the very last pier. It was dark and gloomy place with a broken sign hanging from the door, clouded windows and a foul smell coming from the side. It was very small and often drunken men lay sleeping or unconscious outside the inn. It was more a tavern than an inn with one or two useable rooms and one communal bathroom. The owner was an old pirate some said, Jog John, with a glass eye and a wooden peg. He was old with wispy grey hair and dark sunken eyes. He wore stain clothing and didn't talk much. He was also the bar attended.

Many ashamed sailors went there for comfort from some of the whore's that hung around. Many men conducting bad deeds went there because they would be suspected in any other respectable tavern in town. Many pirates went there. One in particular was Pierre Carrad, a French pirate who was sailing on the Black Maiden. He was a slight man with royal blue eyes and straight black hair. He was clothed in tatty black breeches, a canvas shirt that was in desperate need of a wash, worn brown boots and a ratty brown vest. Around his neck was an orange bandanna, faded from years of wear. He sat alone in the corner of the room next to a cloudy window. It was sometime after midnight and he sat drinking a mug of rum. A shadow passed his window and he followed its movement with his eyes.

Diane was cloak and her face hidden. She was trying to look as plain as possible and to hide who she really was. She wore a dark blue dress with no embroidery or anything on it. It was relatively straight and had a fairly tight bodice. The neckline was reasonably and the sleeves were short. Her hair simply fell in curls around her face and she wasn't wearing any make-up either. There was little light so she blended into the shadows very well. She was trembling in fear when she arrived at the inn; she was always told and always told others never to go into that inn. She cautiously walked through the in, getting weird looks from the men sitting around drinking. She walked up to the bar and asked Jog John something very quietly. He pointed to Carrad in the corner. She thanked him and walked over.

She sat down opposite the pirate who sat back in his chair. "I am glad you could make it on such short notice," she said in a hushed voice. He took a swig of rum and looked over at her.

"I do not usually make calls like zis, my crew are waiting for moi, so please make zis quick," he said in a very French accent.

"I need a boat, well a ride to Tortuga," she said dropping her voice even quieter. He nodded, expecting her to go on, "I have payment," she said pulling out a purse from the sash around the belt of her dress and put it on the table. Carrad grabbed it and looked inside, there was about a hundred pounds worth of gold coins in there. She watched him with close eyes, "If that is not enough I can get more," she added. He pondered it, but that would mean she would have to go back to her manor probably and get it and that would just take too long.

"Zis is fine," he said and drank the last of the rum and walked began to walk outside. Diane followed him. When they left the inn he moved fast, Diane was almost running to keep up with him. He led her away from the town and the harbour.

It was fifteen minutes before he stopped. They had come to a small rowboat moored on the bank of the mainland with a man wearing tattered clothing similar to Carrad's sitting in the boat smoking a pipe. He jumped to life as soon as he spotted Carrad. He hopped out of the boat and waited to push it away from shore. Carrad got into the little boat first then helped Diane who was desperately trying not to get her skirts wet. She sat at the front of the boat facing out to sea. Carrad then hoped out again and helped the pirate push the boat into the water. They jumped in the boat, Carrad sitting at the back facing Diane and the other man in the middle facing Carrad. He began to row.

For a while they just rowed straight out into the sea until they were far enough away from the mainland to see around the big corner in the shape of the land. This bend led into another cove similar to that of Port Royal. The small boat headed for this cove. It took them a while before they got anywhere near the little inlet. But once they had got around the bend Diane could see a faint light in the cove. It was a pirate ship moored in the shallows.

The oarsman had a break when they went around the bend and into the mouth of the inlet. Diane looked around her she couldn't see anything suggesting that there was a busy port just around the bend. The oarsman started up again and they were ever coming closer to the ship. Diane pulled her cloak tight around her body and remained hooded. She shivered not just from the cold but because she was nervous.

Soon the little boat met the side of the large pirate ship. Someone above threw a rope ladder over the side of the ship. It was not an old boat but not a particularly new one. Barnacles were beginning to grow on the underside of the ship and the wood in some parts was beginning to rot. It had two large masts on either side of the largest one, which was in the middle of the ship. The sails were black and tattered at the bottom. Written in large cursive writing on the side of the boat near the bowsprit were the words 'Black Maiden'. Diane guessed that was the name of the ship.

She climbed up the ladder slowly, loosing her balance often and needing help from Carrad who was behind her. She swung her leg over the side of the ship, trying to keep modesty, and when she was all over turned around and looked at the crew. They were not nearly as bad looking or disgusting as Diane assumed pirates would be. In fact they were relatively clean, for pirates, and wore relatively respectable clothing, for pirates. They stopped what they were doing and looked at Diane, she could feel all of their eyes on her. She looked to the ground, just as Carrad came up behind her.

"Men, zis is Lady Diane, she will be riding with us to Tortuga," he said address all the men. They nodded and went back to their work, "Come zis way," he said leading her down a set of stairs, "You shall sleep in zi captain's room," he said leading her to the largest bedroom. It wasn't a traditional captain's room, which would be filled with fine drapery; a large four-poster bed with drapes and fine linen. Or large paintings and furniture it was a small room with a hammock stretching from the far wall across to the wall on the right. There was a thin blanket and a few cushions with careful embroidery on them. There was also a small vanity with a cushioned stool on the right wall next to where the hammock was tied. The carpet was red and the walls were light blue. There was a chamber pot and small washbasin in the farthest corner and a few small paintings on the walls. To the left there was a door that led to an adjoining room.

"Is this where I will be sleeping?" asked Diane walking into the room looking around; it was about as big as Rosemary's room.

"Yes," said Carrad, "Breakfast will be brought to you in zi morning. Zi journey is about two to zhree days. Feel free to look around the deck during the day, in zi case of a storm you must retreat immediately to zis room, but do not lock your door. Meals will be served in here. If you do come up on deck during the day try not to get in zi crews way. Good evening Lady Diane," he said bowing and backing out the door.

"Captain!" she called he straightened up.

"I am not zi captain, you shall meet zi captain in Tortuga if you are lucky," he said and closed the door then walked away.

Diane looked at the door for a while and exhaled. She removed her cloak then looked around the room. The windows were next to the hammock and had no blinds. I will never be able to sleep in the morning, she though. She moved over to the vanity and looked at it. The mirror was very dirty and there was nothing but a brush and a variety of hairpins on the table. She moved to the windows and looked outside she saw the shadow of another boat not far from the Black Maiden. She couldn't make much of it out. Suddenly the ship began to move, obviously the men had decided to set sail.

She walked over to the other side of the room and opened the door. It was a dimly lit room with a large table in the middle. There were maps scattered all over the room and the table. Stacked in the corner were some old black chairs. The room had red carpet like the previous room and dark red walls. There was another door that obviously led out into the corridor. Lining the walls were book selves filled with books some with paper sticking out of them some with no covers. At the very end of the room there was a set of windows with red drapes pulled back.

Diane ran her fingers along to books lightly on one of the closer shelves. She dropped her hand by her side and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She wasn't quite used to the sensation of the boat moving forward. She steadily undressed down to her under garments then climb into the hammock. It took her a while to steady herself in the contraption. She pulled the blanket over her body and tried to make herself comfortable. She soon found that hammocks were very comfortable and fell into a dreamless sleep.



Rosemary woke late the next morning. She knew that Lady Diane wouldn't mind, I mean after all she did invite Rosemary out last night. She took her time getting ready and when she was she got a tea tray ready and took it up to the sunroom. That is where Diane usually sat at this time of the day. However, when she arrived up there; Diane wasn't sitting in her chair like she usually would be.

Rosemary put her tray down and walked through the house looking in all the rooms that Diane might be in. She wasn't anywhere. She asked the other servants of the house if they had seen Diane at all and not of them had seen her. Rosemary went into Diane's bedroom and began to make the bed when she saw the wardrobe open. Missing was Diane's travelling cloak and dress. Her shoes were missing too. Rosemary then checked the little jar next to Diane's bed where she kept emergency money. One hundred pounds were missing.

She ran straight out the house and down the main street until she got to the Blacksmiths. Will, Elizabeth and Mary were all there; and preparing to go up to Diane's manor to keep her company. The three looked up at the panting handmaid who had tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked moving over to the handmaid.

"Diane…Diane is gone," she said gasping for breath. Elizabeth looked at Will who ran over and stood next Rosemary.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Her travelling cloak, dress and shoes are all gone," she said steadying her breathing, "One hundred pounds was also missing," she said looking up at Will. They sat Rosemary down and gave her water. When she had regained her breath and was stable they started to think.

"Where could she have gone?" Elizabeth asked sitting opposite Rosemary, Will was behind her pacing. Just then Elizabeth remembered, "She has gone looking for Philip," she said looking back at Will. He rubbed his temples with the palms of his hands.

"Well she is probably long gone by now. But where would she go? How would she travel?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"A pirate ship maybe," Rosemary suggested. Will shrugged.

"I will talk to Jack, he may know if a pirate ship left the cove or if any of his crew saw anything suspicious," Will said leaning over Elizabeth kissing her on the cheek. She didn't look at him. Just then who should walk in.

"Hallo Will, Hallo Elizabeth luv!" it was the loud, over exaggerated, partially drunk, Captain Jack Sparrow. He was beaming around at Will and Elizabeth and then he laid eyes on Rosemary. She had her little white cap off and her hair was falling out of place around her face. She was unlike any other woman Jack had ever seen before. She lowered her eyes and he looked away, "What are my favourite people in the world up to at the moment?' he asked in a fashion that was only Jack.

"A friend of ours, Diane, has gone missing," Will said.

"Her husband was a navy Captain and he went missing out at sea not long ago and Diane has been ever so distressed since," said Elizabeth.

"She also mentioned going to look for him, remember m'lady?" Rosemary added.

'She did, so I think that all of us have come to the conclusion that she has stolen away," Elizabeth said.

"Her sister is a pirate you know," Rosemary said quietly.

"What?" said Will, Elizabeth and Jack in unison, Rosemary nodded.

"Then perhaps she is sailing to Tortuga to find her sister," said Jack.

"Who is her sister Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked.

'Her name is Katherine Lynn Damascus I think," she said straining her memory to that time Diane was drunk and revealed her deepest darkest secret to Rosemary. If this were a cartoon a light bulb would have gone off above Jack's head.

"Lynn you say, her pirate name wouldn't be Lynn Swallow, pardon Captain Lynn Swallow?" he asked looking at Rosemary.

"I don't know, maybe. She didn't tell me. I don't think that she knew what her pirate name was," Rosemary said. Jack scratched underneath his chin; this was a sign that he was thinking.

"Well, I know for a fact that 'er ship, the Black Maiden, left the cove last nigh'. But it must have been under the captaining of 'er first mate cause she is still in Tortuga. I remember meeting her the night before I came and picked you up and she said that 'er crew were to set sail in the morn but she wasn't goin' with them, for some reason," he said leaning against the wall removing his beloved hat revealing tatty black hair in dread locks with beads, coins and coloured thread woven through it. He also wore a red bandanna worn from sea salt.

"She must be going to look for her sister then," Elizabeth said rocking her child to sleep.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Rosemary said, a little out of place she though afterwards.

"Going after her seems like the best thing to do," Will said after a long pause. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Come on then Will, another adventure!" he said replacing his hat on his head and walking towards the open door.

"I don't want you to go Will," pleaded Elizabeth standing up to face her husband, her child asleep in her arms.

"I have to, for Diane," he said placing his hands on both of her arms, "I shall not be long. We shall find her in Tortuga and bring her straight home – ok?" Elizabeth nodded.

The men didn't leave until dark trying not to draw attention to the pirate ship leaving the cove hidden around the bend next to Port Royal. Elizabeth didn't know when she was going to see her husband again and waved to them from the main land until the ship was no longer in sight. When she went back to her manor she felt alone and in seeking company could not find any.


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter four: The Black Maiden and Black Pearl

Diane woke the next morning to a loud rapping at her door and a gruff voice calling "Breakfast!" She rolled out of the hammock, almost loosing her footing and falling onto the ground and walked to the door opening it just enough so her face could be seen through the crack in the door.

"Just leave it at the foot of the door I shall get it in a moment," she said yawning. The pirate placed the tray on the floor and walked away. When the coast was clear Diane quickly retrieved the tray and closed the door. She looked around the room for a place to eat, apart from the floor, yet found none. She placed the tray of bread, jam and a glass of water on the vanity; pulled on her dress then walked over to the adjoining room and unlocked the door; it was empty. She scuttled back, picked up the tray and walked over to room, quietly she opening the door and creped into the room. The curtains allowed light to flood into the room. It was much easier to see everything about the room during the day. Diana could now see the large spirals of the volumes of books that lined the selves and the maps that were rolled tight and packed into a box. She placed her breakfast tray on the left hand sit of the table near the window and grabbed a small book that lay open on the table. It was a ships log or diary.

Diane sat and ate the tasteless bread and sweet jam whilst reading the small diary. It was an interesting account of the day-to-day life of the crew of the Black Maiden. Diane could tell that it was her sister who had written it, the hand was long and elegant and the punctuation and grammar correct. The spelling was often wrong, but then again Katherine was never particularly good at spelling. Diane was finishing off her satisfying breakfast when she came upon and entry; which made Diane cry and cry:

_March 22nd_

_Today is my birthday. We had a big celebration; everyone was happy. The crew were wonderful, they bought me a large keg of rum and a beautiful gold chalice with 'For our wonderful captain' engraved in the side. We had a party with many drinking games; we are going to be anchored for a while I fear. Everything is in order, the ship is not in need of repairs perhaps a new coat of paint on the bowstrip may be nice but I am not to concerned of that._

_It is my sister's birthday today as well; I haven't seen her for so very long. I miss her deeply, she is my twin it is hard for me to be apart from her – but I can't go back, no I can't go back to that life not now not ever. I feel everything she feels; it is a twin thing. When she is sad I am sad, when she laughs I am joyous, when she is sick I feel ill. I know that is the way it happens. It always happened when we were children. I can never go to Port Royal, I will be tempted to go and see her. I will put her in danger, I want her to live a happy life if I intrude I know I will ruin everything. I love her too much to hurt her._

Diane sat silent for a moment her eyes darting over the entry again and again – her sister hadn't just left her. She really did love her more than anything. Wiping her tears away and composing her self, Diane stood and closed the book. She exited the room leaving it the way she found it and when she opened to door to her own room intending to take out the breakfast tray when she bumped into a young man about to knock on her door. He had sandy hair and deep blue eyes. Stubble was growing on his chin but he was very, very good looking.

"Hello ma'am," he said stepping back slightly embarrassed. "Let me take that for you," she handed the tray to him.

"Thank you. What is your name? I am Diane Fairweather," she said introducing herself.

"My name is Joshua Cambell. I am the cook this week," he said blushing even more. He seemed younger than Diane, only by his behaviour though.

"A please to meet you, I enjoyed you breakfast very much. I am afraid I must take some of your time, would you be so kind as to direct me to the deck I am certain that if I attempt to find it myself I will end up in the brig!" She said laughing at herself; Joshua laughed a long.

"Come let me show you," he said leading her away from her cabin. They walked down the long corridor past many dormitories until they came to a set of stairs. After walking up three flights of stairs Diane breathed the fresh salt sea air. Carrad jumped down from the quarterdeck when she came close and greeted her.

"Bon Jour Madame. How are we zis morning?" he asked guiding her to the railing. Joshua followed behind at a distance.

"Very well sir, are we making good time?" Diane asked.

"Oui Madame, by tomorrow morning we should be in Tortuga. We are trying to get zere as soon as possible as zere is a storm on our tail and we wish to beat it," he said smiling.

"Excellent. Now all I have to do is keep myself amused for the next day," Diane said happily. She mentally questioned herself, why was she so very happy? She was on a ship with men she couldn't trust, her husband was lost likely dead at sea and she had no clean clothing – why was she happy?

"Well, Joshua 'ere could keep you company, once he gets talking he doesn't stop!" Carrad said laughing. Joshua blushed fiercely. Carrad walked away laughing without another word. Diane stood facing Joshua, something inside her ticked over – she felt young again. Ever since she married Phillip when she was twenty-one she felt older, now she was eighteen again.

'How old are you Joshua?" she asked brushing the hair off her face.

"I am twenty-four ma'am," he said leaning on the railing.

"Really? I am twenty-three and I thought I was older than you, amusing. Oh and just call me Diane, ma'am is far to formal between friends," she said smiling. "So Joshua, would you care to give me a tour of this ship?"

"If you wish ma – Diane," he said and held out his arm to guide her. They spent the whole day together, chatting about their families, their history, how Joshua became a pirate, what a pirate life involved; when it came to lunch Diane helped Joshua prepare, even for forty men (a relatively small crew) she made each dish look as spectacular as the next. The woman's touch Joshua called it. When they were washing up Diane started a new topic of conversation.

"Who is your captain?" She asked not looking at Joshua.

'Captain Lynn Swallow, great captain, great pirate. Doesn't believe in killing, loots, plunders, and attacks but strives not to kill cold blood, she will if she needs to – to protect herself. Doesn't like us killing either. Capture, put on trial, maybe maroon them but take them to Tortuga strip them of anything and let them go, but never executes. She is great, splits everything equally, and doesn't see herself above us. Kind, caring, something you usually don't get," he said admirably taking a swig of rum.

"She is my sister, that is why I am going to Tortuga. I need her help," Diane said staring at the plate she was scrubbing. So her sister wasn't just a blood thirsty pirate like she thought, neither was her crew - they were moral people. Joshua spit out all his rum.

"No wonder I thought you looked familiar. You are a darker version of her," he said laughing and wiping his chin. Diane smiled to herself; she was going to see her sister after seven years.

Will watched the early morning waves lap against the base of the _Black Pearl_. They had come to a holt in the early hours of the morning to get some rest and eat breakfast after the long night's voyage. Jack was strolling along the quarterdeck, humming to himself. What was he thinking? Will wondered as he watched his close friend hum happily to himself. Jack was in an interesting mood; no one could deny it. He wasn't drunk – well not with rum anyway.

Peace was interrupted when Mr. Gibbs came up to the deck, in quite a flurry dragging a cloaked creature behind him. Jack immediately jumped onto the main deck followed soon behind the quizzical Will.

"I found her in the cellar," said Mr. Gibbs as he brought the cloaked female in front of him. She straightened up adjusting her cloak hiding her face.

"So, who are ye lass?" Jack said folding his arms. When no reply came he ripped the hood off to reveal the pretty brunette face of Rosemary. Her hair was dishevelled and she averted her eyes.

"Rosemary? What on earth are you doing here?" Will asked worried as he stepped forward brushing Rosemary's hair from her face, he noticed a graze near her hair line. When he touched it she winced. "How did you get that?"

"I am sorry Will, but I had to come, I just had to. I don't know how to explain my knowing, my feeling that I had to come – but I know I have to be here. I want to help find Diane, she is like my sister, please let me help you find her," she pleaded almost in tears. Will embraced her.

"Of course you can help," he said warmly.

"What in devil's name are ye talking 'bout Will, she can't stay!" Jack said ripping Rosemary out of Will's arms so the two men were face to face.

'And what are we supposed to do with her then Jack? Leave her in the middle of the ocean? I would much prefer she was here, on the ship where I could keep and eye on her. Jack it doesn't matter we will be in Tortuga soon and Diane will be there; she will be home in a flash," Will said. Jack was still uneasy. He stalked down to the gallery not giving an answer. "Don't worry about him. He likes you I think. But Mr. Gibbs what do you think of this graze on our fair maidens head?"

"Looks to me like you fell over or something, banged you head. Let me clean it up for you, we will go and get some breakfast and you should be just fine," Mr. Gibbs said gently. Rosemary was in such a state of shock – she seriously thought Will was going to throw her over board or the pirates would at least.

The gallery was long with a long wide table in the middle. The pirates of the _Black Pearl_ had established a system of a buffet. All the available food was lined up across a number of tables along the back wall, the cook for the week stood behind the tables supervising and helping if it was required and the men came up in single file. Originally this idea of civilized single filing hadn't worked, but gradually the men learnt that if they wanted food they had to behave themselves. Rosemary was sat at the near the end of the table next to where Will was planing to sit whilst he went and got breakfast. She took off her cloak to reveal a plain navy blue travelling dress with low square neckline and short straight sleeves, she wore her little black work shoes and her hair had been pulled completely off her face revealing her graze. Jack sat at the head of the table, at the opposite end to Rosemary and watched her tentatively. She didn't know he looked upon her but she did know that she was getting many looks from many of the men around her.

After a few minutes she became fidgety and uncomfortable with the glances she got. Ana-Maria, the only other female on the ship looked at her with great interest. But was too concerned with her food to ask her any questions. Soon Will came back to his seat and handed Rosemary a plate and dug into the meal. He was very different on a pirate ship then he was in a manor.

"Who are ye?" one of the men yelled at Rosemary. He was old and quite disgusting. "Will's whore?"

"That'll do Curt," Jack yelled from the other end of the table. "Men, and lady Ana-Maria, this is Rosemary. Treat 'er with respect or you'll be stuck doing washing up for a month," Jack said when all the crew were hushed. Rosemary felt uncomfortable and lost her appetite; she barely ate anything. Will lead her from the table and gave her the grand tour of the _Black Pearl_ and by the end of the tour the ended up in the sleeping quarters. Will opened a few doors, one leading to Jack's room, another leading to Jack's rum storage and another leading into the room where Jack's women would stay; Rosemary was to sleep here.

"You can spend the days hanging out with me if you like," Will said sweetly, Rosemary smiled.

"Sir, that would be living above my post," she said innocently.

"We aren't in Port Royal anymore, you are now just my friend – not my friend's servant," he said leading her up to the deck. Jack was standing at the helm of the ship humming and swaying to himself, "Jack has been in such a good mood. No idea why, he is going on a cat and mouse chase when he was going to stay in Tortuga for a while. Maybe you could worm it out of him," Will said poking at Rosemary's sides making her laugh.

"I don't think he really wants to speak with me sir, he was very frustrated when I was discovered sir," she said adjusting herself.

"Well, why don't you find out? Mr. Gibbs needs me in the wash room," he said pushing Rosemary towards the stairs, "Go on! And drop the formalities!" Will yelled as he left Rosemary at the bottom of the stairs leading to the quarterdeck. She smoothed her hair and dress then walked slowly up the stairs – why, she then thought to herself afterwards.

Jack noticed her as she gracefully walked up the stairs and chose to ignore her, just waiting to see what she was going to do. Rosemary began walking towards him, unaware that he had noticed her, the turned around, then started again then walked to the back of the quarter deck and watched the horizon behind the boat. The deck was deserted after breakfast but by noon would be busy with men repairing the _Pearl_ and keeping it running smoothly. For now it was just Rosemary and Jack. Looking behind him at the creature leaning against the ledged Jack chuckled to himself and lassoed the wheel in place and sauntered over to her.

"Rosemary, right?" he asked giving her a fright.

"Yes sir," she said regaining her composure, "You gave me a fright sir,"

"Did I now?"

"Yes sir. It is not very polite to give lady a fright sir, not that I am a lady, I mean I am but I really am just a girl," she said stumbling over herself giving Jack great amusement.

"Ye are a funny one, tell me about ye self," he asked leaning on the railing. Rosemary stood up straight then relaxed.

"Well, sir, it is not very polite for me to tell all about myself – that would be very self centred," she retorted.

"Ah, but ye see, I asked ye to tell me about ye self, so it is alright," he had won the argument, "And if you are going to call me anything, call me Captain or Jack – sir makes me feel like a prude," he said laughing. Rosemary smiled and began hesitantly to tell Jack about her family, how her father was a sailor and often went away, how her mother was a music teacher and she learned to sing from singing with her mother's students, how she had five older brothers Daniel, John, Peter, William and Nicholas who all worked in the famous _Gagging Parlour_ in Port Royal and how her brother William bought it in the end.

"My brother William loved working there so much, all my brothers did. They all met the wives there, after they were married they moved away to other ports and are doing quite well. I miss them though. But anyway, William loved the _Gagging Parlour_ so much then when he heard the owner was thinking of selling that he was the highest bidder. He has great business and lives in a moderate house with his wife and two sons. I worked there for a time, was great fun. Then I became a handmaid for Diane when I was nineteen. I have lived a good life sir, my family was not rich but we were happy," Rosemary said smiling.

"Never 'eard of the _Gagging Parlour_," Jack said.

"You are missing out," Rosemary said smiling.

"Ye say ye mother was a music teacher, and ye learnt to sing with her and her pupils. Sing for me," Jack said, it was almost dinnertime.

"Oh no sir, I couldn't do that," she said blushing.

"What did I say about calling me sir? It is captain," he said proudly.

"Sorry, captain, but I can't, I am no good," Rosemary said turning her back on Jack like a little girl.

"Oh come on, I am sure you are – I will make you sing for all the crew at dinner," he teased. She murmured and grumbled the sang softly:

"_It was a Friday morn when we set sail _

_And we were not far from the land_

_When our captain, he spied a fishy mermaid_

_With a comb and a glass in her hand_

_Oh the ocean waves do roll_

_And the stormy winds do blow_

_And we poor sailors are skipping at the top_

_While the landlubbers lie down below, below, below_

_While the landlubbers lie down below_

_Up spoke the captain of our gallant ship_

_And a brave old skipper was he_

_"This fishy mermaid has warned me of our doom_

_We shall sink to the bottom of the sea"_

_Up spoke the first mate of our gallant ship_

_And a well-spoken man was he_

_"I have me a wife in Salem by the sea_

_And tonight she a widow will be"_

_Up spoke the bosun of our gallant ship_

_And a brave young man was he_

_"Well I've got a sweetheart at St. John's by the sea_

_And tonight she be weepin' for me"_

_Up spoke the cook of our gallant ship_

_And a greasy old butcher was he_

_"I care much more for my pots and my pans_

_Than I do for the bottom of the sea"_

_Then up spoke the cabinboy, of our gallant ship_

_And a nasty little lad was he_

_"I'm not quite sure I can spell mermaid_

_But I'm going to the bottom of the sea"_

_Then three times around spun our gallant ship_

_And three times around spun she_

_Three times around spun our gallant ship_

_And she sank to the bottom of the sea"_

Rosemary surprised herself that she actually sang for Jack. _The Mermaid_ was an old sea shanty her father had taught her when he took her on one of his voyagers which was very rarely. Jack was humming the tune to himself after she finished and smiled.

"Ye are very good lass! Ye will 'ave to sing for me crew after dinner tonight. Then you can 'ave a spot of rum if ye are good!" he said laughing as he ran off. Rosemary had no opportunity to protest.


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Five: Captain Lynn Swallow

Diane stepped onto the chalky ground of the Tortuga port and instantly knew that this was a town of which she would disapprove. Carrad was to escort her to the bar in which she would find her sister. Diane was thankful for his company.

The remainder of the voyage was enjoyable. Diane spent her two days upon the _Black Maiden_ in the company of one Joshua Cambell, helping him with preparing the meals and cleaning up. She was grateful for the fact that they had arrived in Tortuga when they did, as the wind began to pick up and the clouds blanketed the sky. Carrad said that it would only be a small storm but did look violent so it was good they were docked.

It was midday when Diane was lead up the main street of Tortuga so there was no one on the street. Hidden in the corners or dark alleys were prostitutes and drunken pirates a sleep from the activities of the previous night, or early morning. The sun illuminated the dull grey walls of the pirate town and made the puddles of rum sparkle. A few of the bars were open as were a cluster of convenience stores.

The main square of Tortuga was lined with pubs, which had balconies over looking the square, large kegs of alcoholic drinks, troughs of muddy water lined the streets and bodies lay on the dusty ground. Tucked away between two large bars and behind an old amber willow door was the _Flapping Mermaid_. Carrad lead Diane through the old door to reveal a large room with a bar lining the back wall and many tables scattered over the floor. Light darted across the room through the large window right beside the door and many girls dressed in scandalise clothing were cleaning and rearranging the room. There was a door next to the bar leading out to the back of the pub and along the side walls of the bar were wall lamps and on the left wall was a peculiar painting of an eye. Sitting at one of the tables at the far end of the room was a pirate. Diane couldn't make out his features.

As they moved closer Diane recognised the jaw line, the shoulders, the long blond hair, the amber eyes. Katherine Lynn Damascus did not lift her eyes she continued to study the grooves on her rum mug and ignored Carrad and Diane. Carrad swerved towards the bar and let Diane continue to her speak to her sister. Diane hesitantly sat down opposite her sister and fidgeted with her wedding ring.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn said, not looking at her sister.

"I need you help," Diane said, trying to be as calm as possible. Her sister could smell fear from a mile away; she knew that.

"You shouldn't be here, it is dangerous, go home; play socialite," she said bitterly.

"Don't take that type of attitude Katherine," Diane said motherly. Why was Katherine so bitter? She seemed to genuinely miss Diane in her diary entry.

"Katherine, that is a name I haven't heard for a while," she paused, "Please, don't insult me by using that pathetic name," she spat looking up at her twin for the first time. Every outline in their face was the same.

"It was our mothers name, you could at least honour her by honouring her name," Diane said hotly.

"She left us! And didn't even take us with her! Why should I honour her?" Lynn said hurt.

"She gave us life, that should be enough to honour her by," Diane said softly in Spanish.

"Oh you insult me even more! How dare you speak in that language to me!" Lynn said with anger, almost yelling.

"Katherine, you need to lower your voice, it is not polite. I am not insulting you I am honouring mother. Now listen to me," Lynn turned from her sister, pretending not to listen, "Listen to me Katherine, I need your help. I protected you so many times from father with out asking anything in return. It is your turn to help me," Lynn, grunted signing that she was listening. Diane smiled triumphantly, "I need you to help me find my husband,"

"What?" Lynn bellowed. She stood up and threw her chair to the ground, "You have a husband? What is the meaning of this? First you insult me but using that despicable name, then you speak in Spanish and now you tell me you are married?" She was going red with anger.

"You have in contactable for seven years Katherine!" Diane yelled matching her sister. Lynn stormed out of the pub and onto the streets of Tortuga. Diane was in close pursuit. "Please, Katherine, I need your help more than anything," Diane, pleaded in Spanish. They were now in the main square. Lynn had her back to her sister she faced the water, the wind was picking up.

"Do you remember how mother taught us Spanish when father was away on his voyages to England. He was a representative of the Port Royal navy so he was always gone. It was heaven," Lynn said in Spanish softly. There mother Catherine Maria was Spanish and their father Jonathan Damascus was English. They met whilst he was in Spain, fell in love, got married and had two baby girls. After the moved to Port Royal Jonathan began to loss interest in his wife. Claiming that she put a love spell on him, and as a result of his disinterest often left her in a country where she didn't speak the language and was all alone with two daughters to be with his English whores. She taught her children Spanish in secret – Jonathan forbade her to speak it.

"And how father made us learn French, the only language that he could speak to mother in fluently," Diane paused, "He always had fights with her in French,"

"Yes and then one day she left. She was tired of being bruised and battered by him; she just vanished. Left us all alone with father – the man hated us!" Lynn shouted in Spanish turning to her sister, tears in her eyes.

"And then you left, we were sixteen. I never saw you until now," Diane said softly, like a song. After taking the abuse for sixteen years Catherine left, leaving Diane and Lynn. Lynn left soon after and became part of a small accord, which she gradually grew up in until she became a pirate captain. Diane stayed behind, was doted on, married and when her father died she was all he had.

"I have missed you," Lynn said running to her sister and embracing her. Diane smiled kissing her sister's head.

"I have missed you too,"

"I will help you find your husband," she said softly as everyone around them began to wake up.

Rosemary was in the middle of her dinner when the storm hit the _Black Pearl_. The ship violently tipped one-way cause many to fall off their chairs, including Rosemary and smack against the floor or wall. The food and drink slid off the table and crashed on the floor as well. When the ship seemed to right side itself Will grabbed Rosemary and guided her to her cabin.

"Wait here until the storm is over. I am not going to lock to door, just in case," he said and slammed it behind him. Rosemary looked around the small room. There was her bed, which was attached to the wall on one side of the room and her dresser and desk on the other side. They both were rooted to the floor however her chair had been tipped over and smashed against her wall. She ran over and tried to secure as many things as possible including her washbasin and chamber pot. The huge waves caused the ship to lurch once again sending Rosemary onto her bed with a thud. She curled up in the corner on her bed holding tightly to the rails on her bed head and prayed the storm would be over soon.

Some time in the night Rosemary must have banged her head and passed out for when she woke the next morning she didn't remember anything. She found herself on the floor hurting everywhere whilst the utensils from her drawers were strewn across the floor. She slowly got up and cradling her most certainly sprained wrist she opened her door and walked up to the deck. Men were scrambling all over the ship cleaning and repairing. Many were in their dorms with bandages wrapped around them. When she went up deck workmen were fixing broken planks, sewing holes in the sails, repairing and cleaning. Jack and Will were on the quarterdeck talking fast whilst Jack barked and order ever now and again. Rosemary slowly made her way up the stair wincing with every step. Will saw her over Jack's shoulder and ran to her side. He gently hugged her making her moan in pain.

"What happened to you?" He asked a worried look on his handsome face.

"I got battered around a bit last night," she said with an effort.

"What happened to yer arm," Jack asked running over to the two of them.

"I don't know, captain. I can move my wrist I think I may have sprained it," she said slowly trying the move it with out any luck.

"You, go get Dr. Munroe," Jack yelled at one of the men hammering a railing in place. He nodded curtly and ran off. "Come sit down, Will go get some fresh water," Jack said leading Rosemary to a bench next to the wheel.

"Thank you. How long until we will be ready to set sail again?" Rosemary asked as Jack sat her down carefully.

"Who knows, the storm was short lived but rough, we got battered around a bit. Hopefully we can set sail tomorrow morning. But then again ye never know a few men have been wounded and supplies are beginning to run dry," Jack said worried.

"It will turn out alright sir, you will see," Rosemary said sweetly. Jack smiled at her innocence.

"Ah here is Munroe. Can ye please check this young miss's arm please," Jack said standing up and walking away. Will kneeled beside Rosemary with clean water whilst Dr. Munroe sat on the bench next to her. Rosemary followed Jack with her eyes, he was off to be a captain some more.

"Lets see now, ah…right, can you bend…not you can't. Try to move your fingers…okay…okay just relax. Looks like you have broken you wrist we will put a splint in and wrap you up tight with bandages so that it can repair itself," Dr Munroe wrapped Rosemary's wrist and forearm tight inserting a thin wooden plank below and on top of her forearm to keep it in place. He then wrapped it up in a sling, "Every so often try to move you fingers a little bit, and in about a week I will check on it. In about six or seven weeks your wrist should be fine to unbandage," he said smiling.

"Thank you very much doctor," Rosemary said. He got up and went below deck to tend too more injured men.

"You need some rest, I will get you some thing to eat and then you can have a sleep, okay?' Will said leading Rosemary to the gallery. It was a complete and utter mess, you could barely walk through it. She ate gratefully and was led back to her room where her arm was propped up with pillows and she slept till late afternoon.

When she woke up the sun was hovering low in the sky. There was a light breeze and the men working on deck were relaxing, laughing, drinking – enjoying themselves. Jack stood on the quarterdeck alone, trusty bottle of rum in hand, singing to himself. Rosemary walked up the stairs to the quarterdeck with less pain than her previous journey and wandered to Jack.

"I think tonight would be a good time for ye to sing for the crew, their spirits are a little down," he said smiling to Rosemary. She nodded silently. Something about her made Jack feel different, her smile would light up a room, "Come watch the sun set with me. It is the favorite part of me day," he said guiding her to the railing. He handed her the bottle of rum and she took a swig. It was a sharp taste, but she drank it anyway.

"I told you my story Captain, what is yours," Rosemary said handing back the bottle then resting herself gently against the railing watching the great ball of gas disappear from the sky.

"My story is far to complicated, perhaps another time," he said stiffly.

"You can trust me you know sir, don't be afraid to trust people," Rosemary said mystically.

"I have learned to trust only a few people, so many have sold me out," there was a pause between them. It was a welcomed silence as the two just watched the sky darken. From somewhere below dinner was called.

"Well Jack Sparrow, you need to learn to trust more easily, it could save your life," Rosemary said very out of character. She quickly regained herself and scuttled off down stairs head bowed. Jack watched her as she went. Rosemary did sing after dinner that night, she sang a lullaby.


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Six – The Flapping Mermaid

Diane and Lynn spent the rest of the day together. The wandered along the beach of Tortuga, up and down the main streets laughing and chattering all the while. Diane recounted her life as a Lady, how she met her husband, she spoke a lot about her husband; how life was now in Port Royal, her friends in town. Then Lynn captured every detail of her life to date; how she hopped on any ship after her mother left; not even knowing where it was going and ended up in Tortuga. She became a bartemaid at the _Flapping Mermaid_ and has been going there ever since and an interesting story of how she became a pirate.

"I met a man called Jack Sparrow when I was nineteen and he swept me off my feet. He took me on the account and showed me the ropes; I became a cabin girl. He said he loved me. But I have grown up since then, I left and joined another account here on the Maiden and after a mutiny I was made captain," she noticed her sisters expression, "Oh don't worry it wasn't bad or anything, we just voted him out of power basically and left him here in Tortuga. Not like most mutiny's where the crew leave the past captain on a random island somewhere," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I am glad to here that! Oh Katherine it is so good to see you, I cannot tell you how much I have missed you," a cool breeze swept past Diane's bare neck. "We should get inside is it getting dark,"

"You're right, come on," said Lynn leading Diane back into the heart of Tortuga.

"Aren't we going back to the ship?" Diane said grabbing her twin's arm as she guided her through the now alive Tortuga.

"No, why would we do that. Tomorrow we shall start to find your husband; my tracker will give me the coordinates tomorrow morning. Don't worry, for now we shall give you a lasting impression of Tortuga," Lynn said laughing. Diane already had a pretty foul impression imprinted in her brain. Men were grabbing at her and her sister, women wandered around half naked and grog was everywhere. Not Diane's paradise.

Lynn led her sister back to the now busy _Flapping Mermaid_. Diane recognised a few men from Lynn's crew in the bar laughing and drinking. They all sat around a circular table in the corner where Diane had found her sister previously. Joshua stood up and pulled up two extra chairs and called for a waitress to come and take orders.

"You hungry? Madame Poppy makes good food here," Lynn yelled to Diane over the noise.

"No I am fine, just something to drink will be fine. Perhaps red or white wine?" She suggested as the waitress came over.

"Ha! You think you get to choose what your going to drink, dream on sister," Lynn said laughing, "Bring a 'bout" Lynn counted seven heads as the waitress came over in an even more whore-ish outfit than before, "Fourteen bottles of rum for now, and a Mamma knows what I like the boys have eaten," The waitress walked but not before tracing her finger over Joshua's shoulders. Diane sat next to him bolt upright. Everyone else laughed and ooh ahhed.

"Cambell has a beau!' One of the boys from the end of the table called, making everyone laugh. Joshua went red.

"Who wants to play cards?" Lynn called pulling a strange deck of cards from her breast pocket. After two rounds of poker and three bottles of rum on Diane found herself with a sack full of gold coins and light head.

"I am not sure I like this stuff…stuff Lynnie," she said laughing giddily. She was becoming tipsy. Usually first time rum drinkers were off their face on the first bottle Diane and Lynn on the other hand had abnormally high alcohol tolerance. So it would take a while for Diane to get drunk her first time, and Lynn of course was so used to drinking it every night it was like water to her.

"Diane, why are you drinking it then?" she said laughing at her sister, the respectable Diane and her stupidity.

"Because you told me too!" she said seriously. Lynn just shook her head and laughed, Diane soon joined in. Lynn handed Diane large sandwich on a plate and forced her to eat it. She did and began to calm down a little.

"Do you want to win some more Diane?" Lynn said after while taking advantage of her sister's drunken state. Diane nodded quickly.

"Yes, defiantly sweetheart I love winning," she said giggling. Lynn smiled coyly and called to the boys;

"You want to play Guns Eye boys?" she called. They all raised their glasses in agreement. Lynn ran to the counter and ordered enough shot glasses for everyone and enough rum mixed with the Russian drink Vodka to allow everyone to play the game. Created by Lynn Swallow, it was a drinking game. The winner would with stand three rounds of twenty shots of a concoction of rum and vodka and still have the ability to fire straight and quick in the centre of an eye that was painted on the wall. Lynn was the current champion.

The waitresses returned and stayed to help with the game, one was a pretty blond and made herself comfortable on Joshua's lap playing with his sandy hair. Unaware of what was going on around her Diane soon found herself face to face with a man call White. She quickly drunk the shots and ran to the wall and fired, surprising herself. She one all three rounds and afterwards wobbled on her feet as she staggered back to her seat. Such adrenaline rushed through her when she drank that she almost forgot what she was doing. Next think she knew Diane was sitting opposite her sister hardly able to string a sentence together. Diane won the first round but her shooting was a little off as she wobbled on her feet. Next Lynn won drinking much faster than her sister. Finally Lynn was up first, was aiming until she heard a gun shot from behind her and a whistling past her ear. Dead middle a bullet was lodge in the eye and Diane stood gun cocked. She soon collapsed to the ground. The last thing Diane remember was waking briefly to find herself being carried upon the _Black Maiden_ she passed out again soon after.

Rosemary awoke the next morning, her arm raised upon pillows to find that the Pearl had begun to move again. She was beginning to get used to the continually moving and rocking of the large ship. Slowly she got out of bed and moved to her dresser. Up-righting the chair she sat down and attempted to fix her self up but after ten minutes of struggling with a broken wrist gave up and walked outside. Shouting was coming form a few rooms down the hall and Rosemary went and look, intrigued. She pushed to door slightly and it opened up to a small room with beautiful red draped windows and carpeted floors. It was a small room, an entrance hall with a small dresser table against the wall with a bottle of ink and rolls of parchment. Across the small hall was another door left ajar. She peered inside to see a room of similar décor to the entrance hall, beautiful red carpet and drapes, finely sewn cushions, delicate carved chairs and other furniture. However, it was quite clearly a bedroom with people standing and sitting inside.

"What on earth were you thinking? You could have been killed?" Will screamed at someone. Trying to see further into the room she opened the door only to have it creek loudly giving her a shock making her loose balance and fall forward into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting sir, I just heard yelling from my room and I wanted to see if anything was going on and – Lady Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Rosemary said surprised as she saw Elizabeth sitting on a large carved chair inside the decorative room.

"Rosemary, would ye step outside with me for a moment, leave the couple to their…er…own," he said guiding Rosemary outside and into the gallery which now had been cleaned completely and right sided.

"What was happening in there?" Rosemary asked sitting down whilst Jack began to boil some water.

"Well, luv, early this morn' we were going to set sail but encounter some problems, so a passing ship came up next us an' asked if me needed some help. Course I knew the capt'n, good man, an' so he got the ball rolling. Ye were asleep course. Anyway then we discovered something of particular interest. Elizabeth had hitched a ride coming after us. Will course didn't speak to 'er until 'bout twenty minutes ago cause he was so angry. Quite funny really. But Elizabeth is in quite a bit of trouble, sneaking away an' bringing 'er little girl," he said laughing to himself.

"Jack that isn't funny," Rosemary said seriously.

"Whatever, ye want something to drink?" He asked leaving over the wood fire stove.

"Just hot water please," she said politely.

"So 'ow do ye know the Turners?" Jack asked changing the subject, bringing over the mugs of liquid.

"Elizabeth and Diane are good friends to I see her regularly. I have known them ever since I came," she was about to say something when she quickly changed her mind without Jack knowledge, "Into Diane's service. We are the same age so we have common interests and they are very easy to get along with," just then Elizabeth burst through the doors nursing the crying Mary in her arms carrying a bottle of milk with a spout on top. She tipped it into the pot of boiling water that Jack had left and turned to her husband who was in close pursuit.

"Will you are being very unfair and unkind! I don't understand I thought you would be happy to see me?" She yelled.

"Not when you have just come off a pirate ship with our only child cradled in your arms," He retorted.

"Oh so you would rather like to come home and see me with another man?" she yelled

"That isn't what I am saying!" Elizabeth was rocking the baby shushing her.

"Will, you have left me so many times to go off on your adventures and I am just left, alone. I want more that anything for you to take me with you! I hate being in Port Royal; I long for the sea and adventure too. Just because I have Mary doesn't mean I want to be stuck on that rock for the rest of my life!" She said tears welling in her eyes.

Will paused and his facial expressions softened "Oh darling Elizabeth I am so sorry, please forgive me? I was just so upset; I never knew that you felt like that. I just want nothing more that the safety of you and Mary, I couldn't bear to loose either of my girls," he said stroking his wife's face.

"I know, I am sorry Will but I was so alone, please can I come with you?" She pleaded staring into her husband dreamy brown eyes.

"It is up to Jack. I want nothing more then you by my side," he said lovingly. Elizabeth turned to face Jack who was sitting next to Rosemary, both with the same expression on their faces.

"What is with ye women and stealing away? Just ask to join the account, easiest thing to do," he said laughing, Rosemary joined in. Will and Elizabeth embraced with daughter between them. Rosemary looked upon them longingly; she wanted a family.

"Here give me my little girl," Will said taking the crying child from her mother. Almost instantly she quietened down and began laughing in her fathers arms.

"She is a daddy's girl," Rosemary said laughing.

"Yeah Will, watch out, she'll fritter away all ye money," Jack said laughing too. The five of them all sat down for a beautiful breakfast cooked by none other than Captain Sparrow himself.

Diane woke the next morning with a splitting headache. She could barely sit up in the hammock she had been assigned. After regaining some vision she looked around to see the familiar room of which she spent her journey to Tortuga in except instead of one hammock there was two. She slowly got out of the hammock only to loose her balance again realising that the ship was moving.

Painstakingly slowly she walked up to the deck to find her sister at the helm barking out directions to the crew. Diane trudged up the stairs to the quarterdeck and almost fell on top of her sister.

"How are you feeling," Lynn said laughing. Diane moaned in response, "Don't worry it will go away, and guess what? I have found where you husband is!"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 – Ana Maria Leaves

Rosemary didn't know Ana Maria at all. She had introduced herself once; the first meal she had on the ship congratulating her on the effort. Of course Ana took this personally as she didn't in fact cook that night. She became frustrated and stormed off, not before yelling at Rosemary. Since their first encounter the never spoke not even in pleasant company. Occasionally Rosemary caught Ana Maria give her a death glare, but rarely, most times she was just ignored.

It was the last day of their voyage and land could be seen. Tortuga was coming up and all the men were excited it meant a break for a while, some new supplies, and rum. Rosemary squinted at the thin strip of land from the bow of the ship. Jack came up behind her about to say something, then thought to himself he actually had nothing to say. He was about to walk away when she turned around.

"Jack, do you have a spyglass or anything that can help me see the island clearer?" Rosemary asked.

"Ah, I though ye might like something like that, just the reason I came over," he handed her a long gold telescope that extended from a small cylinder. She peered through it whilst Jack helped hold it up for her.

"What is Tortuga like captain?" Rosemary asked still looking through the cylinder.

"A beautiful town, perfect for every pirate of course. Rum everywhere. Women everywhere. Ye can go anywhere in that town and feel loved. Be it a dark alley or Lady Butterflies brothel," Jack said sighing. Rosemary looked at Jack with slight shock.

"I am not sure that this is the place for me Captain," She said looking back at the far off island. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will look after ye," he said smiling. Ana Maria came up from below deck and spied Jack and Rosemary at the bow, together, alone and very close. He was telling her about Tortuga no doubt; flirt. She walked halfway across the deck then turned around. Then turned back, and turned around again finally deciding to go below deck.

Jack and Rosemary spent a while at the bow of the boat. Jack was enjoying Rosemary's company. She was just so simple; he didn't have to think around her he just understood everything. She, unlike many of his other women Ana Maria in particular, was a generally happy lady. She listened to everything he told her with great interest and laughed at his jokes. As she peered into the spyglass he slowly and gently rested his hand in the small of her back. The entire voyage he had been suppressing the urge to pull her into his embrace and fulfil his needs. However, unlike all the other women Jack had he didn't want to hurt her. Something was different about her he had a feeling; something telling him that he wanted her for more than one night but the rest of his life.

It was this feeling that Jack had a mental battle with every time he saw or spoke to Rosemary. Part of him was saying you love her this is love Jack; you are falling in love the other part was saying I am Jack Sparrow I can't fall in love. But something about the way Rosemary smiled when she looked through the spyglass made Jack melt, he couldn't fight the feeling anymore. After knowing her for four days Jack knew he was in love.

Rosemary felt Jack's hand rest on her back. She almost moved but didn't want to. She continued to 'listen' to Jack telling her about Tortuga when really she wasn't listening. What was this? Was she falling for Jack? There was a warm feeling she had when he touched her. It seemed to spread all through her body and made her tingle and made her smile. Jack noticed her little grin.

"Are ye even listening to me luv?" He asked laughing.

"Of course," she said blushing. She looked at him smiling, their faces almost touching. He moved forward a little bit until Rosemary could feel Jack's hot breath against her lips. She couldn't smell rum.

"Jack!" Suddenly broke the intense moment. Ana Maria had finally found a reason to break the two from their moment of bliss. Jack closed his eyes and quickly let his hand drop from Rosemary's back and twirled around.

"Yes, Ana," he said forcefully, angry with the second mate for disrupting him.

"You are needed below, John Kallow has fallen and broken his leg," she said slyly. Jack looked longingly at Rosemary as if to say 'sorry' then reluctantly wandered down below brushing roughly past Ana Maria. Ana chose her moment and walked up to Rosemary who watched Jack as he left.

"Don't kid yourself girl he doesn't like you, it is lust. Anyway you don't belong here go home to you tea parties and fancy balls. A pirate's life is not for you," Ana said bitterly spitting the words out in Rosemary's face. Rosemary was taken back. Ana began to walk away when she stopped her.

"Miss, Jack forgot his spyglass," she said politely handing it back to Ana Maria, "Oh and for your information my life is not filled with all those things you said, I am a member of the working class, my life is hard too," she said confidently.

"Are you challenging me girl?" Ana said spinning around, "Because you know it takes more than hard work to be tough, you are sheltered little girl. You don't have your life put at a constant threat," Ana spat back.

"No, not a constant one but believe me miss, I have had my life put on the line more than once," Rosemary said as she walked away. Suddenly she thought that challenging Ana Maria probably wasn't a good idea, she also gave away something about herself, which she didn't want anyone to know. Brushing her hair out of her face she walked to the helm to find Will.

"Sir, I hope I am not disturbing you," she said walking up to Will who was polishing his boots.

"Oh, Hello Rosie," Will said looking at her smiling with that charm. Over the past day Will and Elizabeth had both decided to call Rosemary Rosie as a term of affection. She really didn't mind but every time Will called her Rosie she blushed.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked walking to the rail where Will was rubbing an old rag against his boots.

"You already have," he said chuckling.

"No sir, I meant, well, wait," she paused and regained her thoughts, "Do you know why Ana Maria doesn't like me?" Rosemary asked concerned. Will laughed.

"Well, I think she is jealous," he said spiting on his boot and rubbing into it more. Rosemary was confused.

"What? Why?" She asked leaning against the rail.

"Well, for starters you have the attention of practically every man on this ship and more importantly the attention of Jack," he said looking at his boot from far away.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Jack likes you, a lot. Don't deny it because I know he does, he know he does, you probably know he does as well some where in that heart of yours. And the thing is he and Ana Maria were once, well they were once whatever you could call it. She doesn't seem to be over it but he has moved along," Will said sighing, "Promise me you won't get too involved with Jack Rosie? I have seen women come in and out of Jack's life all thinking they are in love with him and what's more he is in love with them. Just be careful, ok?" Will said cupping one cheek. Rosemary nodded. She walked back to her cabin completely dumbstruck.

Jack Sparrow liked her, simple little Rosemary. She had no idea why though. Her feelings weren't one sided. Well according to Will at least. Something inside Rosemary flicked on she wandered around the ship with a huge smile on her face. On the way back to her cabin she wandered past Jack's. The door was open she peered inside and breathed in deeply. It still smelt of him. She smiled dumbly then walked away not noticing the man standing behind her. She opened her door and started to hum to herself. Jack smiled; she was so beautiful he didn't ever want to let her leave.

Sooner than she though Rosemary was staring at the shore of Tortuga a close range. They were about to dock and Rosemary was standing with Elizabeth and Mary watching the scene on shore. It was late afternoon and men and women were beginning to run around. Elizabeth held her child close to her chest protectively whilst Rosemary looked on with great interest. Two pretty ladies were waiting at the jetty for the _Pearl_. Both of them wore red dresses, the top being a tight burgundy corset and the skirt shifty black material. As they came closer into view Rosemary noticed that they were wearing excessive amounts of make-up, they almost looked like clowns but the cheers and whistles from the men aboard the _Pearl_ suggested that even women who looked like clowns were appreciated. Rosemary smiled.

As they dropped the gangplank Jack wandered down first and instantly the two girls moved from their seductive positions to hanging off Jack's arms. He smiled at both of them and then did something completely out of the blue he asked them to move away and looked back. Standing at the top of gangplank was Rosemary her arm in a sling, wearing the same black dress with her brown hair pulled of her sweet face. Jack turned and waited for her. Everything seemed to stop for a moment as the crew watched Jack's strange behaviour. Gibbs and Will both smirked at each other knowing exactly what was going on. Ana Maria growled under her breath. As Rosemary started down the gangplank Ana let her fury give in. She ran after her and pushed her off and into the water. She smirked as Rosemary crashed head first into the deep blue water. Briefly she came to the surface before disappearing below. The fact that she had a broken wrist, a heavy dress and couldn't swim all aided the reality that she was drowning.

Jack ran to the side of the deck and when Rosemary didn't come to the surface he discarded his effects, jacket and hat then dived into the water. It was a cool rush against his skin. The water was dark and he couldn't see very well. Feeling around for a hand or something Jack became frantic, as he couldn't find Rosemary. Suddenly a thin fragile hand pasted his rough hand he grabbed quickly for it and when he knew that he had a firm hold began kicking for the surface. His air was running out, kicking hard Jack burst to the surface sucking the air into his lungs. He pulled Rosemary up with him so her pretty face was basking in the sweet air. Jack slung her arms around his neck and started swimming to the shore. Rosemary was coughing but held tight.

When they reached shallow water Jack stood up and picked up Rosemary. They both fell onto the sand breathing heavily. Tears of pain silently rolled down her face as her arm lay unravelled and her head pounded. Jack rolled over so he was facing Rosemary. She sobbed with pain.

"Luv, are ye going to be ok?" he asked worried. She nodded. She tried to sit up but only caused herself more pain. Jack sat up and helped her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her up. She sobbed and sobbed resting her broken wrist on her knee. Gibbs and Dr. Munroe ran over and kneeled beside the two.

"Oh dear," the doctor said looking Rosemary over. Munroe helped her to her feet where she stumbled. "Jack I am going to have to take her into town," Jack nodded staying on the ground. Slowly and painfully Rosemary and Dr. Munroe walked up the beach and into town.

"Ye a'right Jack?" Gibbs asked standing over Jack whose head was resting on his knees.

"Yeah, jus' make sure Rosemary is alright," he said looking up at his first mate. Gibbs nodded and ran off.

"Who are ye kidding Jack, she could never love a man like ye," Jack said to himself shaking his head. Just at that moment Ana Maria stalked over to Jack. He looked at her and growled. "Yer on thin ice Ana," he said.

"Oh Jack who are you kidding, she deserved it," she said standing still and folding her arms.

"Get out Ana, she didn't deserve it," he said angrily.

"I wouldn't want to stay here anyway. Being around that slut is driving me insane. Jack how could you do this to me! Or her? You are going to break her heart just like the way you did when you left me. Stop and think Jack," she screamed then began to march away, "She is way to good for you anyway Jack you have no chance," she said and with that Ana Maria was gone. Jack never saw her again.

(A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long ot update, writers block, school, holidays, socializing means hard for me to post. But I promise that I will write more really soon maybe start more tomorrow but I am going to write chapter of _Harry Potter: and the Legend of Elves_ first.

Shout outs to Lilmissmiss, Slain By Bunnies, piratebloodprincessheart, Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn, Merry Sparrow, Rocks-my-socks, Captain-Ammie and Smithy; YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks so much for reviewing! More coming promise!)


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight – Tales of the Minerva

Diane stood on deck and stared at her sister. She had found Philip. If she wasn't in so much pain from the night before she would jump up and down and hug her sister, however her current state forbade her to do that. She just stood there and stared blankly before breaking into a glorious smile. Her stomach was fluttering with delight. She dearly loved Philip and missed him so very much, and was very worried too. Now her brilliant sister had found him for her.

"Where is he? How long will it take to get there?" she asked her sister eagerly. Lynn walked away from her and up to the quarterdeck. It was with much self-encouragement that Diane followed up the stairs swaying and blinking madly as the bright sun shone into her eyes.

"My sources, my very reliable sources tell me that he is to be found on the pirate ship the _Minerva_ which at this present day is believed to be stationed at a spot on the south east coast-line of the large island off mainland Africa," Lynn said heavily, putting stress on each word to not only tease her sister but because she of what she knew. Diane gasped at her sister's information.

"He has been captured?" she barely breathed as she scurried over to her sister who began steering the beautiful boat. Lynn laughed.

"My dearest sister calm down, I am sure he is fine," she added laughing more. She saw her sister's face and stopped, she wasn't being very sympathetic. "Darling, relax, embrace the ocean. Feel free for once in your life. We will be heading straight for the island. But because it will take a long time to get there we will have to make a few stops along the coast of Africa, come down stairs and I will show you a map and the ports I plan to stop at," Lynn said roping the helm and jumping down to the main deck. Diane followed her down the stairs and marvelled at how much energy Lynn had when she, Diane felt like she was dying very, very slowly. They walked into the map room next to Lynn's cabin and she pulled out a pile of large tattered scrolls. She pulled one out and laid it across the large wooden table. It was a map of Africa with some seaports marked along its coastline. Diane looked over the browning map and her eyes travelled to the island. There weren't any markings of town along its coastline; she figured European countries hadn't discovered it yet.

"This," Lynn said pointing to a marking on the map in a town on the upper west of Africa, "Is a port called Casablanca. We will make for there before travelling down to this island. The reason for that is it is a very busy seaport, so there will be all the supplies we need. It takes about two, two and a half months to get there given that the conditions are fairly reasonable, we move at a steady pace, don't encounter any hazards be it a storm or other ships and don't require repairs," she said. Diane was a bit uneasy; it was going to take longer than she thought. Two months just to get to this town of Casablanca and then how long until the island?

"After that," Diane continued, "We shall be moving south and hopefully providing we don't have restock or encounter any problems we shall port here," she said pointing to a port marked on the cape at the very south of Africa, "Cape Town. I plan to actually stay there for a week because by that time we will have done nearly five months of straight sailing with a short stop in Casablanca. Takes a lot out of you. After Cape Town we will move north east towards the island and port here," she said pointing to an unmarked spot on the island.

"What is there?" Diane asked looking cautiously at the point where Lynn had her finger.

"Pirate hub; very popular place for those travelling to the Indies and East. Much like Tortuga 'cept bigger," Lynn concluded, "We will be able to get more in depth information about your husband and the _Minerva_'swhereabouts. We will also stock up there for the journey back to Casablanca, especially if we need to make a quick escape," she added.

"Why would we need to make a quick escape?" Diane asked worried not looking at her sister. Lynn turned away and walked to the window. She peered out and looked at the wake her beloved ship made. The sky was a brilliant blue and the ocean sparkled green and blue. She thought she could see a grey dolphin jumping through the waves but it was nothing than the light catching the water. The ocean was clear out there. It was Lynn's secret wish to be a sea creature so she could live in the ocean. So being a pirate and owning a ship was the closest thing. Turning away from the picturesque scene Lynn remember her frantic sister.

"Have you heard of the curse of the _Black Pearl_?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, but apparently that isn't true anymore. However, I did here it and it was awful, really horrible," she said shaking her head and pulling out a chair.

"Well, you may be shocked my darling sister but the _Minerva _is worse," Lynn said. There really was no escaping the truth, especially when it came to Diane.

"What?" Diane uttered after a short pause.

"The _Minerva_ is a pirate ship feared by all, some won't even mention the name. It is said to have been made from rotting wood and the black sails are stain with blood. Held together by the magic of the devil. The pirate banner has no emblem that is the way they know who it is approaching. The crew crave blood and when they attack your ship scream at a blood curdling pitch signifying the slaughter. They are demons not for this world or the next, living only on what they can kill. The ship is said to be cursed, well blessed almost. Anyone who comes in contact with faces death and is army, there is no bridge to survival," she said seriously. Diane was shaking at what her sister was telling her, "The captain is something different. He is the grim reaper. He is pictured as wearing an all black ensemble; black breeches, black shirt, black vest, black jacket, black hat. It is truly frightening. His hair is long, black and curly and his eyes are like beetles. He is said to be Brazilian as is his wife. She is like the bloodthirsty queen that is never spoken of. She never leaves her husbands side and it is said that he cut out her tongue to show his power. However that is just a story. I have had the pleasure"(she said with a hint of sarcasm)"To meet this powerful woman. She is like a goddess; I have never met anyone like her. She is defiantly Brazilian but native not Spanish. She has an eye of steel and her wit and tongue is as sharp as a razor. I have never met a woman more powerful. But she is frightening, like a witch.

"His name is Captain Domicino Temido and hers is La Maria Temido agents of the devil. No man as ever lived after falling into a battle with the _Minerva_ and her crew. They are said to have a fleet of twenty ships, which they have taken. And they are the richest pirate's ever, in the whole world. It is said that they have plantations all over the Caribbean and mansions in Brazil and Spain. No one in their right mind would walk up to them, to challenge them. You are very lucky that I love you and are willing to do anything for you because you do not want to mess with these pirates," Lynn finished. Diane was almost in tears and shaking so violently. Lynn laughed weakly.

"My husband, my darling is in the hands of blood-thirsty pirates!" she wailed. Dropping her face into her hands and sobbing. Lynn moved to her and crouched down.

"Come on Diane, let's get something to eat and not think about it. I will get you out of those clothes and put you in some sensible ones. Then you can help the crew out; no point you wandering around this ship for five months doing nothing," Lynn said pulling Diane to her feet. She wiped her eyes and cupped her cheeks, "Come on darling," she said and lead her out of the room and to the gallery.

&&&&

Diane was assigned to mopping the quarterdeck and then the main deck that afternoon. Lynn had lent her some clothes and gave her an easy job because she knew she would never have ever done any strenuous work in her life, maybe gardening but that was hardly work. Even mopping the deck Lynn got grumbles and groans. Diane was not a work kind of person and having been brought up having people wait on her didn't help.

"Hello there," Joshua said foolishly walking up to Diane as the sun was setting; most of the crew were hanging around drinking and laughing. Some were adjusting the sails, others repairing parts of the ship not attached. She growled in reply. He took a step back, "Sorry just wondering if you wanted a drink," he said slightly shocked.

"I am just tired," she said placing the old, dirty mop in its bucket and leaning against the rails. She reached for a bottle of rum that he was holding expecting something different. She swallowed and almost chocked, "Oh no not this stuff again," she said looking at the amber liquid her throat burning. Joshua laughed.

"Sorry, s'all we go in way of alcohol," Diane nodded, giving in. She sipped it again not as shocked this time, "What have you been up this afternoon?" He asked leaning against the rail next to Diane who stood straight and tall, very lady-like.

"Mopping the main and quarterdeck," she said with a sigh Joshua chuckled.

"That took you all afternoon?" he said in a disbelieving voice taking a gulp of rum. She looked at him with and honest look. He stopped drinking and swallowed, "Oh,"

"Yes it did, I am not used to 'working,'" she said almost mocking herself.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…well…ah," he was thunderstruck for words.

"It is alright, I have been brought up in a very different way to you and your fellow crew-men. I have never worn this type of clothing before. This whole experience will take some getting used to," she said sighing and drinking some more. She decided to drink slower than last night, not wanting the feeling of death to wash over her again.

"Well, we are all here to help," he said kindly grinning at Diane. She raised her eyebrow and took a sip of rum. There was a pregnant silence where they stood drinking trying to think of what to say.

"So, you know where we are planning to go?" Joshua said slowly, trying to think of what to say.

"Yes, the island off Africa to the south east. We are porting at the pirate hub there," Diane said a little too sharply.

"Ah, good. The pirate town is called Ramora. Much nicer than Tortuga trust me been there a few times," Joshua said. Diane smiled faintly.

"Well lets just hope my husband isn't dead there," she said darkly.

(A/N: Sorry so short writer's bloody block! Review!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Jack falls twice whilst Rosie trips

"Will tha' be all miss?" the shop maid asked Rosemary. Rosemary looked from the girl to Elizabeth who was deep in thought and then to Jack who nodded, eyes wide.

"Yes that will be all," Rosemary said politely. Jack had taken the afternoon off to get the ladies properly attired for their journey on the sea. Will was in charge of Mary and Gibbs was watching supplies. Ana Maria had disappeared and Jack was loosing all his money. He had expected that the girls would only buy one set of clothes, breeches, cotton shirt, warm jack and vest and a pair of good sturdy boots (they had to go to a men's store for all these items). However, some how Elizabeth and Rosemary had dragged Jack into a female store as well spending hours in there. They ended up settling on three dresses each, two new shoes, underwear and socks, and some washing items including soap, a face washer and towels. It took him much persuasion to get Elizabeth from not making him buy a ridiculous hat and parasol. He exhaled deeply and handed over the gold that they owed the shop maid.

"Ye are makin' me go broke!" he exclaimed as they left the shop. Jack was stuck balancing boxes in his arms as Rosemary couldn't carry anything and Elizabeth only carried two boxes of shoes. He wobbled all over the place with a very frustrated look on his face.

"Oh Jack, you will be fine you will probably loot some more so it doesn't matter," Elizabeth said leading the three of them down the main road. She walked in front of Jack and Rosemary looking very pompous indeed. Rosemary giggled and Jack shot her a look. He smiled. Trying to impress the brunette he began balancing the boxes on one hand. Rosemary watched him stifling her laughs; Elizabeth was completely oblivious what was happening behind her she had begun ranting on about something. Jack was going quite well until he lost his footing and fell to the ground (he had been focusing on the boxes instead of the ground). The boxes went all around him their contents in often cases spilling out. Rosemary ran to Jack to help him up laughing uncontrollably. Jack frowned and pushed her lightly. She continued to laugh.

"Come on luv, 'elp me get these thing back into their boxes," he said not laughing. She calm down a bit and began putting the clothes back in the boxes with one hand. She lifted a large pink one and tucked it under her good arm. "I can take tha' luv," Jack said lifting up the rest of the boxes.

"I should carry it," she said between giggles, "You may fall again!" she ran off after Elizabeth leaving Jack with the rest of the boxes frowning even more. Once on the _Black Pearl_ Jack discarded the boxes into Elizabeth and Will's bedroom and disappeared. Rosemary searched with Elizabeth through the boxes for her clothing then with Elizabeth's help washed up and got changed. She was very grateful for changing into the clean soft clothing. She darned the male clothing whilst Elizabeth changed into a pretty yellow dress.

"I refuse to wear those clothes at the moment, maybe if I have to work, but defiantly not now," she stated as she took Mary from Will getting her ready for her sleep. Rosemary nodded as she sat on the double, four-posted bed in the Turner's cabin. Their room was much like Jack's, except the theme was a deep sea blue rather than red.

"Why is your cabin like this and not mine?" she asked smoothing out some wrinkles on the silk bedspread. Elizabeth looked up from changing her daughter's pants and looked around.

"I think Jack had it furnished for Will, because as you know Will is forever going on adventures with Jack so I think he gave him a cabin like this as if he was a permanent resident," she said and sighed, "Will wishes he lived on the _Pearl_. I know he does, he doesn't like Port Royal, he doesn't like being a blacksmith, and he doesn't like the society that I come from. He is so happy when he is here with Jack; willing to do anything," she turned back to Mary, "I can't blame him either, I would happily live like this,"

"Then why don't you, I am sure that Jack wouldn't mind," Rosemary said.

"Yes but what about Mary? She can't be brought up on a pirate ship it is just not proper or _safe_," she said sadly. Rosemary soon left the room and wandered up to the deck. They had begun sailing whilst she and Elizabeth were down below. Jack was at the helm as always, men were roaming around the ship cleaning, manning the sails, or whatever other chores they had to do. She walked up to the quarterdeck and over to Jack.

"Hello, thank you for the clothes they feel so much better then that dirty dress," Rosemary said standing next to Jack. She expected him to turn his head and grin at her, like he always did. However, he didn't look at her, he grunted in reply and his handsome face was tight. He was thinking. Rosemary looked at her feet, "I am sorry for laughing at you earlier but you shouldn't be angry at me," she said not looking back up. Jack glanced over at her small figure. He wasn't angry about that.

"We are sailing for tha pirate hub Ramora," he said stiffly, "Will take us a while to sail there, months in fact, so get comfortable on the ship luv," he finally turned and looked at her. She looked up with big glossy brown eyes she was so beautiful. Her brown hair cascaded over her back and shoulders with tight ringlets around her face. The clothing she wore was a little big and the shirt was open a fair way down. Jack gently grabbed her face in one hand and pressed his mouth to hers. She was in shock her eyes wide open. Jack snaked his other hand from the wheel to her waist and pulled her closer careful not to hurt her arm. She relaxed at his touch and softened her face, closing her eyes. As he began deepening the kiss she pulled away quickly and walked off. Once below she ran to her cabin throwing open the door then slamming it shut. She fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Jack turned back to the wheel and stopped breathing for a moment thinking about what just had past. He rubbed his eyes with both of his hands and squinted, it was coming on sunset. He sighed deeply and thought of Rosemary. Her skin was so soft and when his kissed her he felt tingles going down his spine, heard church bells in his head and her laugh echoing joyously all around him. He imaged finding Rosemary in her room reading or something, her broken wrist all-better. She wore the deep red dress that he had bought her and her curly brown hair piled to one side of her head her left, so her right shoulder was bare. He imagined opening the door and standing there, she looked up and smiled that beautiful smile that she had. The she stood up and walked to him kissing him lightly on his mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck he lifted her up and walked her to his own cabin and laid her down onto the bed. He kissed her bare neck making her moan. Undressing him and her she stayed with him all night, and then for the rest of their lives.

He shook away the fantasy and told himself harshly "Ye are a pirate, ye can't fall in love," but no matter how loud he told himself that he couldn't stop what was happening. Jack was falling again.

Rosemary had cried herself to sleep. When she woke up it was cold and dark outside. She threw her new jacket around her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. Her sleep was dreamless, which was a relief. When she came back to reality she shuddered. What was happening to her? Was she falling for Jack Sparrow? Pardon Captain Jack Sparrow, but really was she? There was something about her that made him smile. He had a charm and a manliness that made her want more caused her to crave him all the time. She was craving his sweet kiss now, but she stopped.

"This is ridiculous," she said firmly out loud, "You can't fall for _him_," she got off the bed and walked out the door. However, she stopped in her tracks. Jack was in the hall talking to one of the pirates. She ducked back into her room and shut the door leaning back against it. She couldn't face him but her stomach disagreed. She had to get out and get some food or she would starve to death.

"Your mother told you never to be afraid, to face everything head on. So just go out there and walk straight past, knowing him he is probably drunk and won't notice you," she instructed herself. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and strode out. Jack was still talking with the crewman so she walked along behind him keeping her eyes averted. She walked straight past him and down the to gallery, he didn't even look at her. She was thankful for that. Heading happily towards the gallery she entered to find it completely empty a part from Jonathan Davies washing up. He heard her coming and turned to look over his should.

"'Ello miss, can I get you anyfing?" he asked still washing up the plate. Rosemary walked over to him.

"Is there anything to eat? I am quite hungry, I missed dinner," she said pushing her dark curly hair from her face. He nodded and opened a cupboard to his right.

"Here I saved you somefing, knew you weren't at dinner," he said handing her a plate of bread and fish. "Don't worry it is still eatable," he said grinning. Rosemary took it in her good arm then walked to the long table and began eating.

"Rosie!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she entered the gallery smoothing out her new dress. Rosemary smiled up from her plate at Elizabeth.

"Hello Miss," she said politely. Elizabeth gave a look, "Sorry, I mean Elizabeth," Rosemary said correcting herself.

"I haven't seen you all evening! Where have you been? Jack was ever so worried," Elizabeth, said sitting across from Rosemary, she stopped chewing for a moment and swallowed digesting what Elizabeth had just said. She didn't look up but tried to get the idea that Jack liked her out of her head, but it just didn't budge. The sweet memory of his kiss seemed to overpower her senses. His scent filled her nostrils, her vision clouded and his face came into view. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling inviting her into his embrace. She craved him.

"Rosie what's wrong?" Elizabeth said reaching across and toughing Rosemary's arm.

"I think I am falling for Jack Sparrow," she said quietly so only Elizabeth could hear.


End file.
